An Exorcist In Forks
by the real poison ivy
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are sent to Forks to investigate the strange happenings there. How will they survive posing as vampires? With the Noah showing up to ruin the fun, and the Volturi's growing suspicions, how are they going to get out alive?
1. The Mission Briefing

Chapter 1: The Mission Briefing

"Kanda, Lavi! Chief wants to see you!" Reever yelled from the entrance of the mess hall directed towards two eighteen year old boys.

"Che, come on Usagi lets see what he wants now." Kanda, a long blue haired Japanese teen, said to Lavi, a dazzlingly red haired teen.

"Yuu! You know that's not my name, but yeah lets go." Said Lavi. As the two set off towards Komui's office, neither said a word to the other, for both were immersed in thought. _What does Komui want now? Last mission he sent me and the baka usagi on we nearly killed each other._ Kanda clearly remembered the last mission they were sent on together. Lavi had been separated from Kanda and in the process of searching for him, told the town they were boyfriends so as not to blow their cover. _Why,_ Kanda thought, _couldn't he have thought of a better excuse for searching for me?_

When Kanda eventually found out what Lavi had done, he almost killed Lavi. Lavi had of course escaped Kanda's wrath by barricading himself in a bathroom. When Kanda finally calmed down enough Lavi came of the bathroom and was greeted by Mugen and a clear message to never do anything like that again.

The pair soon arrived at the chiefs office walked in to find the chief sound asleep with his head on his desk.

"Chief," Lavi whispered in the man's ear, "Lenalee's pregnant." The man sat up so fast Lavi almost missed it.

"WHAT? MY DEAR SWEET LENALEE HOW COULD YOUUUUUU!" The man screamed jumping out of his chair and running about the room like a madman.

Lavi reminded the hysterical man of his and Kanda's presence by coughing loudly. The man immediately calmed down and sat in his chair.

"Yes, well I've brought you here to assign you two to a mission." He paused a moment to add to the effect, but then proceeded calmly. "You are to go to a small town, where one of our retired finders lives, to investigate some suspicious activity between two families. You two will be investigating the Cullen family and the Black family. We've arranged for you to stay the chief of police, his daughter is very close to the Cullen family." Lavi nodded slowly letting the information sink in. Kanda nodded minutely.

Finally Lavi asked grinning broadly, "When do we leave?"


	2. Welcome To Forks

Lavi and Kanda left for Forks via plane the next day. When they got off at the airport they went straight to the police station.

Kanda and Lavi waltzed right into the police station in all their glory. "May I help you two?" a man, who looked to be about 40, asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for Charlie Swan." Lavi said.

"I'm Charlie Swan. Are you Lavi and Yuu?" Charlie asked, tongue almost tying on the strange names. Kanda's shoulders tensed, and Lavi was well aware of how much Kanda hated being addressed as Yuu from the wrong person.

"Don't. Call me. By. My. First name." Kanda snarled, glaring down the police chief.

"Okay, I won't call you by that name." Charlie stammers, glancing to Lavi for help or an explanation.

"Hehe, yeah, Yuu's real picky about who can call him by his first name. Only a select few can," Lavi explains breezily.

"You don't happen to be one of them, _baka._" Kanda emphasized his point by hitting the red haired exorcist.

"Why don't I take you to where you'll be sleeping, yeah?" Charlie suggested with a nervous laugh, trying to calm down the fuming teens. Once they were in the squad car Charlie tried to start a conversation.

"So, where are you two from?"

"Japan." Kanda said shortly.

"What about you Lavi?"

"I'm American, but I came from Japan, too."

"Oh, okay. Well, uh, here we are." Charlie pulled into the drive of a small house, when everyone was out of the car he turned; with a flourish he said, "Welcome to Forks."


	3. New Faces

Chapter 3: New Faces

Bella's P.O.V.

_Ugh, when's dad getting home? He should have been back half an hour ago._ I thought, _I wonder what the two people we're letting stay here are like. If their names are anything to go by they should be pretty interesting._

Then suddenly the door opened to reveal three figures walking in. The first to walk in was my father; he was wearing his usual police chief uniform. The second figure to walk in was a tall red head he had an _eye patch_. He was wearing a green t-shirt that was a little tight (his abs were displayed for the world to see) and had a blue design. He also had black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. The last one to walk in was a really tall Japanese teen with long navy blue hair that reached past his waist. He was wearing a black t-shirt (also tight enough to see his muscular chest) and blue jeans with black chucks as well. Both were really hot. Like vampire hot.

"Well, this is our home. You two will be sleeping in the guest room. That's okay right?" Charlie looked a little intimidated and kept glancing at the long haired teen. I coughed to remind them of me presence because I still didn't know who was who.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you to the transfer students didn't I?" Charlie said with a sheepish smile. "Yeah." I said. "Sorry, this here is Lavi," Charlie pointed to the red head. "And this is Kanda." He pointed to the long haired teen.

We soon ate dinner and I showed Kanda and Lavi their rooms. I hovered a moment and I heard some noise that sounded like a sword being unsheathed. _No, that can't be it. _I thought, _why would they have a sword? _I dismissed the thought and went to my room to wait for Edward.

Finally Edward came and we chatted about nothing in particular until I started talking about my two _guests. _

"I can't believe my dad is letting these guys stay with us. They sort of give me the creeps." I said dismissively. "Wait, you mean that's what I smelled?" Edward had a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean? Can't you hear their thoughts?" I asked, "No," he said, "I only smelled something. I wasn't sure what it was but it made me feel… holy. In a way."

The way he said that made me really believe that that was what he felt.

"How could a smell make you feel holy?" "I have no idea. What are these guys like? Do they seem dangerous?" he had a look of fear on his face as if these guys would hurt me. Or something. "They don't seem dangerous, but they look like… _vampires._" I whispered the last word. "Really? They do? Seriously?" "Yeah, they look really hot you'll meet them tomorrow at school."


	4. Bella's Not So Secret Secret

Chapter 4: Bella's semi-secret

Lavi's P.O.V.

"School? But Komui, we don't wanna go to school!" I yelled at Komui through the golem.

"It's not fair!" Me and Yuu were in a forest behind the Swann residence. We were reporting to Komui and receiving instructions.

"We don't need to go to high school to do our jobs." Kanda said gruffly.

"_True but if you are to seem marginally normal you do_." Komui said.

"Fine. Are we supposed to have fake names or something?" I asked. I mean I didn't exactly have a last name now did I?

"_Not exactly you'll use your normal names. Lavi you and Kanda are to pose as brothers."_ Komui said and I could almost hear him flinch when we yelled, "NO!"

"_Yes."_ He said it firmly and I knew it would be a waste to argue. Apparently Kanda did to but was still mad so he hung up on Komui.

"Let's get back to the house before anyone wakes up." Kanda started walking away. We had snuck out and it was probably 3:00 am. Kanda and I started running; we reached the house in less than a minute.

As I jumped though the second story window, I heard voices inside the house. When I was inside I walked to the bathroom and realized the voices were coming from Bella's room. I walked in and saw a flash of movement and tracked it to behind the door. I pushed it as far as I could and felt the person behind it.

"Oh! Bella this is your room? I got confused and came in here. Haha!" I shifted to seem uncomfortable but she seemed… uneasy. Like she was hiding something, probably whoever was behind the door?

"Yup your room is three doors over and on the left." She glanced at the person behind the door. I decided I had found out enough, and was about to turn to leave when I smelled something, it was awful. I left _really_ quick, I wasn't sure if she'd even seen me.

When I got back to the room Kanda was gone I assumed he was training with Mugen. He should be back soon. I sat on the bed I was occupying and tried to rest a little. My first day of school in Forks was tomorrow. Woo hoo.


	5. School and Many Insults

Chapter 5: School and Many Insults

Lavi's P.O.V.

I went to look for Yuu half an hour before we needed to leave. I found him training with Mugen in a clearing at the base of the mountain near Forks. With our speed I knew we had more than enough time to get back and be ready to leave for school.

"Yuu! We should get back before we're missed." I yelled toward him. He stopped his training and pulled down the blindfold he'd been wearing to look for his shirt. Once he found it we started back towards Bella's house. We jumped strait into our room when Bella opened the door and told us to come downstairs for breakfast.

Me and Yuu changed quickly and went downstairs. We ate a quick breakfast and walked to Bella's car. A tall pale dude with clothes from the 40's was already outside. Bella turned to us and handed me the keys to the truck.

"You guys are gonna drive yourselves to school. I'm getting a ride," she pointed to the dude leaning on his car, "you two can follow us in the car. K?" "Che." And "Sure." Were our answers. Once Bella turned her back I whispered to Yuu, "Wanna drive?" "Gimme the damn keys Usagi."

We arrived at the high school 3 minutes later. We parked next to Bella's ride and got out. Bella and the weird guy got out of their car and walked over to us. Four pale teens got out of their cars and made their way towards us. I noticed that they had the same eye color, gold. They also smelled awful, the same smell I smelled in Bella's room when I had the guy behind it. From his expression Yuu smelled it too. The person that was in Bella's room must be one of them. Probably the bronze-haired one.

"Check out the eyes." I whispered to Yuu. "Gold. That's unusual, they might have contacts?" Yuu whispered back. "No I don't think so."

Our conversation was cut short when one of the Goldies spoke. "Hi! My name is Alice! Who are you two?" her happiness was freaking me out and probably pissing Yuu off. She looked like a pixy; I immediately decided to call her pixy woman. "I'm Lavi!" I exclaimed matching and mocking her peppiness. "And this is Kanda." I told her calmly. She sobered up real quick and seemed put out. "This is Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie." She said their names with a small jerk of the thumb towards the people themselves.

"Hi." I said. I had to elbow Kanda in the ribs pretty hard (would've broken something if it wasn't Kanda) before he said something. "Che, Bakas." I elbowed him again. "Be nice." I told him commandingly. He jabbed me in the ribs. Everyone but me and Kanda had a confused look on his or her face. They must have been wondering why we didn't have broken ribs. Kanda smirked.

The warning bell for classes rung and we hurried to our rooms. When we were walking to our rooms Edward and Alice had looked confused and determined. We walked into the first class of the day and were greeted by the teacher.

"Hello, you must be the transfer students!" he reminded me of Komui, "Well, why don't you introduce yourselves by saying your names, what you want to be called, where you're from, and why you came here. Oh! And what you want to be when you're older! Alright start talking!" _oh shit. He practically just told us to blow our cover! Damn him._ I knew Kanda was mad to because he stood a little straighter and glared at the teacher, his warning signs. That teacher was going to die if I didn't start talking.

"Um, well, my name is Lavi, you can call me Lavi, this is Kanda, call him anything else and you'll be put through large amounts of pain." Kanda executed my point by glaring at the room. "We came from Japan and we're here because we're on an exchange program." I finished hoping the teacher would forget to ask what our career choices were. "Okay so, what do you want to be when you grow up?" _we already have a job! We are years older mentally! We've saved hundreds of lives! Killed thousands of akuma! We have enough to think about! Argh!_ "We wanna be serial killers. Can we please sit down now?" the teacher looked shocked while the other students laughed. "Ah, no. why don't we see if the class has any questions, hm?"

I didn't think we had a choice so I nodded reluctantly. About seven people raised their hands. Two were people Bella introduced us to and Bella herself. The teacher called on someone we didn't know. She gave me a small wave as she brought her hand down to her desk. "Do either of you have girlfriends?" she looked straight at us with a look of impatience. "Well, Yuu does." I said jerking my thumb towards Kanda and receiving a rib cracking jab. "Like I said, _Kanda _has a girlfriend back in Japan but if his girlfriend's brother ever found out he's dead."

Two other people put down their hands. The teacher then called on Alice? I think that was her name. "Why do you have long hair Kanda?" when she asked that an extremely dark aura surrounded Kanda. _Oh shit_, "Japanese thing." I said quickly. I hoped Kanda wouldn't kill anybody today, considering how close Alice had been it might be inevitable. Teach called on someone we didn't know and they asked, "Why do you have an eye patch?" they tilted their head to the side and reminded me of a puppy. "My eye caught a disease so I cut it out." Two more hands dropped.

There was only one person left, Bella. "How are you two related?" we are so dead. "Ah, um, I, we um" I had nothing. "We're adopted brothers. My parents found Lavi in an alley; they took him in and shortly after my parents died. We both were taken in by an old man, he sent us here." Kanda finished, he even had a sad look on his face as if he loved his parents and missed them. He's a great actor, he never knew his parents. I suppose the old man that took us in is Bookman; if he ever comes he has a cover too. _This is good. _We took our seats and the class started.

The classes weren't too hard, we especially liked history. (Though Kanda-chan would never show it.) It was interesting to see how the normal people viewed Noah's flood. On our way to the cafeteria, people started whispering about us. "What's with the long hair? I mean is he gay or something?" "Haha, you're not doing so well in the gossip department, Yuu!" I teased him. "Che, lowlifes. Your not doing any better, usagi." He pointed to a group of guys whispering. I had no trouble hearing them, even over the noise in the hallway. "What is he a pirate? Lose the eye patch already; we all know he didn't lose his eye to some disease." They all started laughing. "Lowlifes." I said. Kanda laughed. I stared wide-eyed at him. I had never heard him laugh in my lifetime. I took a step away from him and he looked at me. "Stop looking like I just said I love you." That got my attention and I came back to reality.

We came to the lunchroom and got our food. We spotted Bella and went to sit by her. "Hey Bella." I said. "Hey Lavi. Don't eat the potatoes they kill." "Well pretty much everything tastes bad compared to what we usually eat." I whispered to Kanda-chan. Edward took up a look of surprise as if he heard what we said and that it was a bad thing to say. "What's wrong Eddy?" the pixy woman said. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." I could hear them only because of my enhanced hearing (innocence is so useful!). Edward whispered to Bella to meet him outside in the forest behind the school and skip sixth period. I nudged Kanda-chan's foot with mine to alert him to my plan to follow them.

After Bella and Edward left, I stood and said I was going to the library. Kanda-chan stood with me and Alice asked where he was going. "Library, don't want this one to kill something." he pointed to me. I promptly kicked him. And then walked away quickly so as not to be killed. He followed me and we left the cafeteria. We walked into the forest and I caught the scent of something rotten. I figured it was Edward and plugged my nose before continuing.

Edward was standing behind Bella, Yuu and I took cover in the trees hopefully far enough away so he couldn't hear us. He started talking to Bella. "You know it's really hard to believe you still want be around a vampire and his family." "I still love you, and I always will." Bella paused "I still want you to turn me into a vampire, too." Edward looked taken aback. "I… I can't… I can't do that Bella. You should know that by now. I couldn't destroy your soul like that. I didn't ask you to come here to talk about that. I want to talk to about Lavi and Kanda." Bella looked a little sad to start talking about us. "Okay, what about them?" Edward shifted slightly and said, "Alice said she tried to look into their future and she said she could only see black. I was reading her mind when she tried so I know it to be true. I can't read their minds either. Jasper can't even read their emotions, it's really confusing." "Well it would be really confusing. The only thing close to them is the werewolves. Even with them you and jasper can still use your powers, so what are they?" Bella asked. "The only thing I can think of is vampires. Ones with powers, really weird powers though. We should get closer to them; try to find out what they are."

After that Yuu-chan and I took off and when we reached a spot close to the mountain I released my golem from where it had been hiding and called Komui. I told him our situation and that we were dealing with vampires and werewolves from what we overheard. _"Vampires and werewolves, well you two are in for some hard work."_ Komui said. "I suppose so, what should we do if they start asking questions?" I asked Komui. _"You should pretend to be vampires. Let them make their own conclusions, and merely bend their conclusions to who you are. Don't say your exorcists, and don't let your weapons be found. If they ask you to drink blood say there's a special tablet that gives you the same nutrients as blood. Don't let them have any though. Figure the rest out yourselves, okay?"_ We nodded. The golem clicked and the call ended.

"Fun first day of school huh Yuu-chan?" I was promptly smacked.

**review? please?**


	6. Lavi's Hints

Chapter 6: Lavi's hints

Yuu's P.O.V.

"Vampires… we get to pretend to be vampires! This will be so much fun!" I hit him. We made our way back to the school where it had just ended and the students were flooding out. We spotted Bella and Edward; I saw the usagi stuff his golem in his pocket as we caught up to the lovebirds. "Hey guys, where were you in seventh period?" Bella asked. "Where were you in sixth?" Lavi countered. "Hmph." Bella said pointedly. While Lavi chatted with the vampires, I looked around and saw a girl staring at me. The look on her face told me she knew something. She had a partially concealed knife on her belt and my hand twitched for Mugen. She seemed to be an accommodator, a new technique I acquired in South America allowed me to know this.

Suddenly Lavi's arm was around my shoulders and he yelled something. I moved my arm over and under his grabbing his shoulder and shoving him onto the ground. I growled "Touch me again and I'll rip you apart." He smiled, "OK Yuu just don't burn me!" I kicked him and he doubled over in pain. The people watching had question marks plastered to their faces. "I've never seen such an openly abusive relationship." Alice said. Lavi and I glared at her. Lavi got up and said we should leave for our homes.

Bella drove this time and when we were back at her house she asked her dad if Edward could have dinner with us. He said yes and she went to her room to call him. me and Lavi went to our room to change. Lavi took a shower and when he was done I took one too. It sure had been a hell of a first day at school.

**Review.**


	7. Bella's Surprise

Chapter 7: Bella's Surprise

Bella's P.O.V.

Once I called Edward and told him to come over for dinner, I went to the boy's room to tell them to come down for supper. I stupidly just opened the door to find Lavi pulling a shirt on and Kanda coming out of the shower. Edward was the hottest guy ever, but Kanda was an extremely close second. Extremely. He walked out of the shower in a towel, beads of water rolling down his smooth abs and his long hair clinging to his back. He was so hot! I found myself staring at his chest, wondering what it felt like and if it was as strong and muscular as it looked. I blushed.

I snapped out of my stupor and cleared my throat nervously. "Dinner will be ready soon. Edward's coming too." I said quickly and with one last glance at Kanda's delicious abs, I left. I kept picturing Kanda with his shirt off; I felt really guilty and tried to help dad with dinner. Two minutes later they came downstairs. They both had tight t-shirts on and black skinny jeans. They never failed to look absolutely smoking. Edward arrived a minute later and when he saw them I swear he nearly had a heart attack, the tight shirts and jeans made him nervous.

We finished supper and everybody under forty came up to my room to play a game of truth or dare.

Edward picked first. "Kanda, truth or dare?" he asked in a suggestive tone. "Truth." He said. "Okay… do you really have a girlfriend?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I do baka." He said pointedly. He then turned to me and asked in a husky voice, "Truth or dare?" I answered, "Dare." I was interested in what he was going to dare me to do. "Stand up and dance with Edward while singing the Barney song." I did that and turned to Lavi who was clutching sides, laughing his head off. "Truth or dare, Lavi?" I asked. "Dare." He said. I paused a moment to decide what to make him do. "Roll a die, whatever number you get is how many articles of clothing you have to take off. Shoes and socks don't count." He rolled a one and took off his shirt revealing his muscular chest and broad shoulders.

I reveled in awe and victory. Lavi pointed to Edward and said, "Truth or dare?" he raised an eyebrow. "Dare." Edward said. "Okay, show us your evil side." Lavi said suggestively. Edward fell back onto his hands looking shocked. He went through with the dare and snarled baring his fangs at Lavi. "Whoa, that's cool." He said leaning towards Edward to get a better look at his fangs. After a little stripping on the boys part (only shirts though) we ended the game and Edward went 'home'.

Later in my room Edward spotted a flash of black darting from my house and into the forest. He convinced him self that it was a figment of his imagination, but I wasn't so sure. We also agreed that Kanda and Lavi were vampires and that we would confront them. My night was uneventful after that. Before I fell asleep I thought to myself, _I guess I was right when I thought these two would be interesting. _


	8. The Interrogation Begins

Chapter 8: The Interrogation Begins

Kanda's P.o.V.

A week had passed since we arrived in Forks. It was a Saturday, and the bloodsuckers had invited us to spend the day with them. We arrived at their house with Bella around four. "Hey you guys! Thanks for coming over! Come meet our parents!" the damn pixy woman, Alice, said. Mockingly Lavi replied, "OK!" he always seemed to find a way to make her less perky.

We were shown into the house where everybody (the vampires) was lined up. Alice pointed out their parents and told us where and what they planned to do with us.

We all piled in different cars; Lavi and I rode with Bella and Edward. All others were in Emmet's car.

When we were ten minutes into the drive to Port Angelus, Bella and Edward started to interrogate us. Komui had told us to expect them to question us so me and Lavi came up with a slew of lies that would make them draw certain conclusions about us. Komui also sent us top grade fangs the science department conjured up. They would only show when we pulled them down. They attached to the back of our teeth and we could put them on our teeth with our tongue. They were so flawlessly made no one could tell the difference from these and the real things. We kept them on all the time, so as not to be found out.

"So, how are you guys adjusting to Forks?" Bella asked nonchalantly. "We're adjusting fine. The food is something we need to get used to though." Lavi answered. "Why's that Lavi?" Edward asked. Lavi exchanged a glance with me and nodded. "In Japan the food's REALLY different. It's nothing like what you have here in Forks." Lavi smiled and added, "It's actually quite fascinating to watch you guys eat. I mean what you guys eat is fascinating! Hehe." He purposely faltered. The real Lavi never faltered. Edward stiffened, and my hand twitched for Mugen. I learned that my Mugen could become pocket sized if needed and so I always kept Mugen close. I wanted so badly to go to the clearing I had found and train. I didn't want to be here at all.

"Yuu, are you okay? We're here so you need to move." Lavi put his hand on my shoulder as he said this. I shook him off and exited the car.

The rest of the day was filled with questions concerning us. After dinner and a movie we headed back to Forks. Before we left Edward whispered to Alice that he was certain we were vampires and she spread the word to the others. Lavi gave me a look that told me he had heard this too. In the car we chatted and When Lavi would tell a joke he would laugh loudly and his faux fangs showed. I followed his lead, and Edward and Bella got more and more twitchy.

Edward invited us to play baseball tomorrow, and we accepted. We soon went back to Bella's house and as soon as she retreated to her room, I ran to the clearing to train as fast as I could. After an hour, Lavi found me and we sparred for a while. We came back to the house around eleven and found Edward in our room, waiting. Waiting for us.

sorry about shortness. computer problems. review?


	9. Declarations

Chapter 9: Declarations

Edward's P.o.V.

I waited for them to speak. But they only stood there, their hands twitching towards their pockets. "Hi there." I said. "Where were you a minute ago?" I asked trying to look innocent. "We took a walk; there are some pretty clearings at the base of the mountain." Lavi said with a shrug. _Could they be talking about our clearing? It's over ten miles away! They would only be able to get there without a car in less then an hour if they had vampire speed! That confirms it, their vampires. _"I know, they really are quite magnificent aren't they?" I walked over to the door. They stayed where they were but they stood straighter.

"I have a question, I know the answer, but I want to you two to say it." I said looking them straight in the face. "Are you human?" they both blinked but they took the question seriously. "Not completely." Kanda said. I nodded. "What are you then?" I asked. "You know the answer Eddie." Lavi said. "Vampires, am I correct?" I looked to Kanda who had sat down on the bed. "That is correct." Kanda said. His voice took on a high pitch like an innocent little girl. He and Lavi started laughing. "Holy crap Yuu you sounded just like her! If Allen had been here he would've flipped!" Lavi said between laughs. "Who are you sounding like?" I looked at Kanda. He smirked and Lavi said, "Road Camelot." I didn't know who that was but I didn't care.

"Anyways, you two are admitting to being vampires, right?" Lavi suddenly looked serious and answered, "Something like that." "Prove it." I said forcefully. "Where and when. Then we'll prove it to you." Lavi stated. "Tomorrow, our house. We'll test you, me and my family. Bella will be there, too" I said. They kept their composure, and only nodded determinedly. If I could read their minds I know they would be thinking, _bring it on. _

_Oh I will, I will._

**review?**


	10. The Test

Chapter 10: The Test

Lavi's P.o.V.

Yuu-chan and I talked for hours getting our story straight. We followed the vampires around all night trying to figure out how they worked. It paid off; we found out as much as we could and made guesses on what we didn't know. We tried to get some sleep but we were too anxious about tomorrow. We ended up going to the clearing and trained till we needed to sleep. Yuu-chan and I decided that to make our story true we needed to be vampire hybrids. We also decided that if our innocence had any effect in the bloodsuckers, it was just our 'powers'. We also had to decide on how old we were. Yuu-chan is 236 and I'm 198. It will be very interesting to see how the vampires react to our story.

We arrived at the Cullen house at 2:30. Everybody was on the couch or the floor. They had serious looks on their faces and no one was talking, not even Alice. Edward walked up to us and said, "We'll ask you some questions first, then we'll test your abilities." He then motioned for us to sit on two of the chairs. We did so and it was Carlisle who spoke first. "So, how were you two created?" he asked. "A simple exchange of blood." He nodded. Esme asked the next question. "How old are you both?" "I'm 198, and Kanda's 236." I was answering all the questions. Jasper then asked, "Do you have powers?" "Like what?" I questioned. "Like blocking other vampires from using their powers on you, or manipulating their senses and feelings." He responded. "Yeah, Yuu can make people feel holy, it tends to draw people to us, and I can block out unwanted mental forces." I hoped that Yuu made the connection that his power explained the effect of innocence on them and mine as well. As if he could hear my thoughts he nodded minutely.

The interrogation continued with Edward asking, "Are you completely vampiric, or something else? Because you don't smell like vampires." I was glad he asked this question. "We aren't completely vampiric no. we are half human, we have all the characteristics of vampires but we're different. We need to breath, eat, and sleep." The vampires looked surprised. That was to be expected though. "Do you have heightened senses?" Alice asked speaking at last. "Yes we do." I said. Emmett asked, "Are you guys abnormally strong and fast?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and yes." I replied smiling sarcastically. Rosalie asked what was hopefully the last question, "Did you choose to be this way?" she had a sad look in her eyes. "No, not really. We didn't have much of a choice, but we've accepted it. No hard feelings." I said it was the truth just a different version.

"Alright, now we're putting you through the ringer." We were outside the Cullen residence, and were about to start the physical part of our test. I guess they still had doubts.

Yuu-chan went first, Edward took off and after a couple seconds Yuu-chan was told to find him. After Yuu-chan had gone after Edward, Alice ran into a different neck of the woods and I was told to find her. I ran a ways into the woods and removed my nose plugs so I could smell her and I took off again. I found her talking with Edward, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kanda and he nodded to me. We slowly circled them until me and Kanda were across from each other. I nodded to Kanda and we launched ourselves at the two vampires.

Kanda-chan landed just behind Edward and Alice. He hit the pressure points in Edward's leg and his knees buckled. I landed in front of Alice and gave her a playful shove which in her compromised state made her fall over. I laughed loudly and held my fist out to Yuu-chan for a knuckle pump. Surprisingly, a second later his fist connected with mine and I looked at him to find he was smiling. I was taken aback for a moment but to cover it up I said, "Careful Yuu-chan, your human is showing." I was promptly hit over the head.

Edward and Alice stood up and looked mad. Edward started yelling at us saying we shouldn't do that, and blah blah blah. "Chill Eddie it's not like we killed ya!" I exclaimed grinning. He didn't think it was funny and scowled at me.

"Well, are we going to go back or not?" I asked pouting a little. "Hey I'll race ya!" I ran as fast as I could towards the Cullen house. Yuu-chan, Alice and Edward followed me.

We were back in 15 seconds flat. "So what's the next thing we have to do?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Edward glanced at his family and turned to us saying he wanted to see our reaction to sunlight.

We ran a bit till we reached a sunny spot. Me and Yuu-chan stepped into the sun and winced as though we had headaches. We told the Cullen's that our reaction to sunlight was getting headaches. Esme stepped into the light and she started sparkling like a diamond. Holy shit! I asked if that happened to all of them and when they stepped into the light they all sparkled. _That is sooo fucking gay! What kind of vampires are they! They're totally ruining the coolness about being a vampire! What the hell! Dracula is bawling right now! I am so fucking glad we don't sparkle! I think I'd commit suicide if I sparkled!_ As I thought this I looked towards Bella who looked awestruck by the sparkling. That was ridiculous.

"Hey, now what're we gonna do?" I asked so as to get them to stop sparkling. It actually was giving me a headache. Jasper took a step closer to us and said, "How are your fighting skills?" Me and Kanda answered at the same time, "Armed or unarmed?" Jasper sighed and said, "Unarmed lets see how much raw fighting skills you two have." I grinned at Yuu-chan and he smirked at me. "Alright let's get started."

Me and Jasper squared off and I waited for him to lunge. Suddenly he ran at me with bloodlust. He almost punched me but I bent backwards and grabbed his hand. With his other hand he attempted to crush my windpipe, I again grabbed his hand and both hands in mine I jumped over him and he fell to his knees. He grabbed my wrists and flipped forward clocking me under my chin and my head snapped back. I kicked Jasper's back so hard he flew into the nearest tree. I ran up to him and grabbed his head as if I was going to twist his head off.

He stopped fighting me and I let him go. The whole fight was over within 30 seconds. Once our fight was over I looked over to see Kanda-chan facing Alice preparing to fight. I could tell Kanda-chan was nervous about fighting without Mugen. I knew he was a great fighter either way, but I understood why he wanted to fight with Mugen. Fighting without my hammer was unsettling and I could barely concentrate.

Kanda-chan and Alice started to fight. Alice charged towards Kanda-chan and Kanda jumped over her and slammed his foot onto her back sending her two feet into the ground. She reached behind her and grabbed his ankle throwing him onto the ground. He kicked out and landed a hit on her chest. Kanda stood and grabbed Alice's shirt collar lifting her up and throwing her against a tree like I had done. He slammed her into the tree repeatedly until it seemed like she couldn't handle another hit. He then let her down and placed his hands like he was going to tear off her head. He nearly did too, but he realized what he was doing and let her go.

She dropped to the ground and held her hand to her throat. She looked up at Kanda and nodded to him as if respecting her defeat and his victory. I had known all along Kanda-chan would defeat her but a quick glance at Bella showed she was extremely surprised. I chuckled inwardly thinking, _what an idiot. If she thought Alice would win against my Kanda-chan she must be nuts. _

I stood a little straighter and asked the group of vampires, "What now? Are we officially equal to you as vampires or do you want to run more tests?" Carlisle was the one to answer. "We'll test your strength and then end the test." I glanced at Kanda then said, "Let's do it! I want in on your little group! Bring it on!" Kanda slowly put his hand to my neck and flicked my vital. I keeled over and hit the ground hard. Kanda smirked triumphantly.

I quickly jumped back up and nodded eagerly. "We'll lift trees. I'll go and find a big tree and bring it to you if you two can both run with it we'll consider you one of us. Sound good?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and Yuu-chan did as well. Carlisle took off at record speed leaving me and Yuu-chan with the rest of the Cullens.

A minute later he came back with a hundred foot tall tree. I looked at Yuu and we nodded we could lift the tree, but we would need our innocence. "Can we have a minute alone, please?" I asked the vampires. They nodded and me and Yuu stalked off. Once away we took out our innocence. Yuu and I stood very still and tried to raise our synchronization with our innocence. We both succeeded and felt our strength increase, we felt invincible. Yuu stroked Mugen's blade for a minute and whispered thanks. I shrank my hammer and kissed it lightly, I loved innocence. Yuu and I returned to where the vampires were standing and told them we were ready.

I went first and lifted up the tree, and ran as fast as I could around the clearing a couple times and then tossed the tree to Yuu. He caught it and did as I did. The vampires and Bella watched silently though Bella had a look of awe on her face. Yuu stopped running in circles and stood to face the vampires.

"That good enough? You leeches convinced?" "Yeah that's good enough. We're convinced." Carlisle said stepping forward. My headache came back. Damn sparkling. Suddenly Rosalie was up in Kanda's face with the collar of his shirt in her hands.

"What did you call us?" she asked in a dangerous tone. Not that Yuu-chan was scared or anything.

"I asked if you leeches were convinced." He said calmly. This was not the answer she was hoping for.

"Leeches! Leeches! How dare you call us leeches!" she threw him against the nearest tree and Yuu-chan was skewered on a branch. The branch in question was covered in dark red blood and Yuu coughed.

The blood that came from his mouth was black.

"Yuu!" I yelled and immediately ran to his side. When one of the Cullen's came close I growled at them and they backed off. Bella had her hands to her mouth and was close to tears.

I broke off the branch that was currently sticking out of Yuu-chan's stomach. I pulled out the branch and Yuu only winced. I then swung Yuu's arm over my shoulders and helped him back to the forest behind the Swann residence. I propped Yuu up against a tree and ran to our room to recover the bandages I always kept in my bag. I returned to Yuu's side and quickly bandaged him.

I brought him a clean shirt and we walked into the house where we found a shirtless tan teenager and an old man in a wheelchair. I was thoroughly confused.

The shirtless guy turned and said to us,"Hey, I'm Jacob."

**review._or_no_more_story!**


	11. Plans

_**i unfortunately don't own D. Gray Man **_

Chapter 11: Plans

Debitto's POV

_When is this meeting gonna start? I'm sooo bored! _ I was sitting at the dining table with Skin, Road, Jasdero, and Tyki. We were waiting for Lord Millennium to arrive and tell us who to kill. Or so I hope. I really wanna kill someone right now. I really really really wanna kill someone right now. See? This is what happens when I'm bored. Which is all the time. Unless I'm killing something.

The door opened and a huge shadow appeared, revealing itself to be the one and only, Lord Millennium.

"Finally!" I burst out. "So who're we gonna kill? Huh? Huh? Who's next?" I was standing in my seat and had my hands firm on the table.

"Relax Debitto; I'm positive the Lord Millennium will tell us." Tyki said in that tone he has. That tone he has, really pisses me off.

"Shut up, Tyki-pon." I stuck out my tongue at him. That and the name I called him, really pissed him off. Haha.

"Now now children, behave. I actually have a mission for you. Two exorcists were spotted in a small town called Forks. We're not sure why they're there but it probably isn't good news. Tyki, Road, Jasdebi. You four are to go undercover to find out why they're there and to thwart them. If you find innocence destroy it. Tyki your to play the father, Road is your daughter and Jasdebi are your sons. You will need disguises, so Road dye your hair green and cut it short. Get a few piercings too. Ears, nose, eyebrow, lip, go nuts. Dress gothic punk, that should disguise you well enough. Jasdebi, you haven't been seen by the exorcists so your fine, but dress emo just in case. Elevate your style. Think Adam Lambert. Tyki you're a doctor, try suits, sweater vests and ties. Use that disguise you have when you disappear but change it so you're unrecognizable. Take Lero and use as many akuma as you want. Come up with your own back round story." He finished and fixed us with a stern look so we knew he meant business. "I have arranged for a house to await you. Your plane leaves in 13 hours, gather what you need and be ready. Go."

_Well, well, let the killing begin._

**thanx for the reviews! they really do make the story come faster! sorry if my uploading schedule is totally out-a-whack my computer is slightly broken… still workable though! also im gonna upload one of, or part of my new series. its just some short stories with my oc's. keep reviewin' and look for the new series if yer interested! Review! **


	12. Pup

Chapter 12: Pup

Yuu's POV

"Hey, I'm Jacob." Mr. I-have-chronic-tanning-and-shirtlessness-disorder said.

"Why are you shirtless?" Lavi and I said in unison.

"It's hot outside." He said obviously surprised we were so straightforward.

"Ok. Second question, DO you own a shirt?" Lavi asked.

"Um, yeah… but I tend to shred them. Hehe." He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. _God what an idiot. _

I looked at Lavi and he gave me his signature grin. I scowled at him. Maybe this was one of the werewolves. If it was the werewolves might be as bad as the sparkly vampires. Maybe not though, they might actually be more practical and or cooler and less stupid.

"Why are you here?" I asked pointedly.

"I in all truth could ask you that same question." He said. "Who are you by the way?"

"We're Jack the Ripper. And yes, it's both of us." Lavi said this and started laughing hysterically. He purposefully showed his fake fangs to see Jacob's reaction. Wasn't much of a reaction though he looked surprised for a moment and then he just looked resigned.

Charlie piped up and said,"Hey why don't you three go outside and find some firewood? We'll have an old-fashioned barbeque tonight. Whataya say?"

"Sure! That sounds like loads of fun!" Lavi said. He bolted for the back door but I tripped him. He almost fell flat on his face but he extended his hand and did a one-handed cartwheel of a sort. He just kept on running and was out the door in a couple seconds. Jacob and Charlie looked astonished but then Charlie gave me a disapproving look. I just shrugged my shoulders and started walking.

Jacob was right behind me as we walked out. I could practically feel him staring at me, trying to figure me out. I saw Lavi carrying a ridiculous amount of fire wood to a pile where a surprising number of logs were.

"Whoa, you sure didn't waste any time did you?" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Yeah, never was one for inefficiency." Lavi said with a grin.

I walked over to the side of the house to grab the axe resting on the side of the house. I looked out to the street and saw a young girl standing outside the house just looking at me. She had purple hair that was silver at the tips; she was wearing black and white tights with a red skirt, and a bullet for my valentine hoodie.

I glared at her and she glared back sticking her tongue out at me. I flipped her the bird and grabbing the axe started to walk away. Then I realized that she was the same girl who had had the knife at school. She was the accommodator. I looked back and she was gone.

I walked back to the place where Lavi and Jacob were. The two of them had quite a lot of firewood now and I figured I'd get to work cutting it. I started chopping the firewood. Until then I was completely oblivious to my wound. I winced about once and continued nonchalantly. I was halfway through the firewood when I saw four people pull-up into the driveway of the house next door. There were two twins, a girl, and an older man in the car. They somehow seemed familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen them before.

The four got out of the car and walked towards the house. They weren't carrying any luggage so I assumed they were already moved in.

The four got out of the car and when the girl spotted me and she waved. There was something about her that was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I had the same feeling about them all. Strange.

The girl looked to the older man and asked something. Then she smiled brightly and ran towards me. Lavi saw this and came bounding over.

The girl stopped short of me looking for a moment like she would jump into my arms. That would be a pain because of my human shish kabob incident.

"Hi! My name is Vis!" said the girl in front of me. she had short spiky green hair and multiple piercings on her face. she also had piercing gold eyes, that's what seemed familiar.

she had Road's eyes. but only for a moment. i blinked and they were normal blue eyes.

"You're our new neighbors! we just moved in next door! my dad my two brothers and me. mom's working in japan, so she won't live with us. Hey, can i see your palm?" she was practically bouncing up and down waiting for me to answer.

obviously i wasn't about to give a total stranger my palm so i said, "Che, no way." anyone who had road's eyes, even for a _moment_, was not to be trusted. Lavi apparently didnt catch on and jabbed my ribs.

"Aw come on Yu-chan! Lettin' her see your palm won't kill ya!" he then proceeded to grab my hand and held it out to the girl.

she gleefully took my hand holding it palm up.

"ok, this is your life line," she said running her finger along a crease in my hand. "this is your love line," she continued running her fingers along another line on my hand. "and this is your dream line." she finished. her finger stopped moving on the 'dream' line and she appeared thoughtful, like she got lost in my 'dreams'.

jacob chose that moment to appear and the girl looked up. "Hey I'm Jacob." He said. And he was still shirtless.

"Hi, shirtless dude! My name's Vis!" the in front of me said cheerily.

Jacob spluttered a bit at being called shirtless dude, but he soon got over it. Charlie poked his head out of the door and called for Jacob. He nodded reluctantly and bade goodbye to 'Vis'.

Once he was back inside Vis turned back to my hand.

"I never did finish my palm reading. Lets see here." She looked long and hard at my palm. Then she smiled up at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I can't tell a thing about your life. But I see a lot about your dreams!" she smiled brightly. I almost felt a pang of fear, but I remembered that this was all bogus, so she couldn't really see anything about my dreams. Or nightmares.

"Lets see…. There's a certain person that your dreams often revolve around. Sometimes you know who they are, and they bring back bad memories and unanswered questions, followed by pain. Other times you don't realize who this person is, and they make you feel a longing. A longing you don't understand." She paused and then flinched. "There is a lot of darkness…..so much darkness. Its painted across all your dreams, why is that?" she looked up from my palm and her face looked confused, concerned, and worried. Her eyes told a different story. Her eyes told me she was laughing.


	13. Argument

Kanda blinked at the girl in confusion and anger, wanting nothing more than to run or punch her in the face. He did neither however, as Lavi came up behind him, asking what was wrong. Kanda scoffed at the redhead and returned to gathering firewood with the supposed werewolf. Jacob tried talking to Kanda about his more than obvious tension, but the katana wielder shook him off.

As Jacob tried not to look like a kicked puppy, Lavi talked to Vis. The normally chipper exorcist walked away looking like he'd been kicked hard in the balls, but Vis walked away with a sunny smile, humming a tune.

A mini van had pulled up in front of the house she claimed to live in and three individuals clamored out. The older of the three was passively trying to break up the enthusiastic conversation the other two were having, but to no avail and no real effort. The fraternal twins laughed and shoved at the elders shoulder, but he shrugs them off and enters the house. 'Vis' jogs up to them and hustles the brothers into the house. They go with little fuss, but don't break step with each other and keep their heads low in conversation.

"The hell was that all about?" Lavi grouches to Kanda, picking up a piece of wood and passing it to Jacob to chop in half. He spoke low enough that Jacob wouldn't hear them over his humming (at least they assumed he wouldn't) and explained what the girl had said, leaving out the bit about his dark dreams.

Lavi, for once, listens patiently and crosses his arms in a gesture of vexation. "What the hell, Yuu? She just came up to you like that?" he asks, frowning.

Kanda glares and shrugs, nodding. He debates something for a long moment then looks back up to Lavi.

"Why'd you tell the lowlives at that school that Lenalee was my girlfriend?"

Lavi swallows hard and looks up to Kanda.

"Oh. Right. That. Well, I know how you hate being pestered by hormonal teenagers, so I figured if I gave you a cover you wouldn't scare anyone too badly.." Lavi explains slowly. "You also said to never say we were boyfriends ever again, so uh, at least one of us got out of the dating pool, yeah?" Lavi smiles weakly and escapes over to where Jake is chopping wood under pretenses to help.

Kanda drops it and returns to fetching logs.

A half an hour or so later, the wood is all cut, a fire is burning bright and there's a grill placed over it. Charlie comes out and starts grilling hamburgers.

Edward pulls up with Bella and they're arguing again, but only Jacob notices. She gets out angrily and slams the door, stomping into the house and this time Edward doesn't follow her.

Lavi jumps at the slamming and looks around, a bit scared, but doesn't say anything to Bella when she comes out again, sitting on the bench near the flames, glaring into them. Lavi chalks it up to hormonal girls and doesn't try to talk her out of whatever angry funk she's in.

Bella's no Lenalee anyway.

The window is crowded at the house next door, three figures volleying for a good look at the exorcists across the way.

"Stop shoving!"

A girls angry voice cuts through the bustle at the window and the boys and man stop moving.

"Hee hee!" someone says, attempting to restart the scuffle.

The elder of the three smacks them both on the head, muttering, "Idiots."

The girl sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes, waving them off.

Tyki warily watches Road stalk off through the dark house and glares down at Jasdero and David.

"Can't you two just behave?" he drawls, acting disinterested as he returns to watching the exorcists.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's short, it's different, but it's somethin' innit? Anyways, guys, I'm working on it again, reviews help speed the process and you are welcome to kick my ass about continuing. It's good for me. Have at it then. Any errors are my own, I don't own. **


End file.
